dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Daniels
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Age 200|Date of death = Age 257|Height = 6'1 (181 cm)|Weight = 175 lbs (63 Kg)|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City)|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team) (Warrior/Supporter)|FamConnect = Catherine (Wife) Jared Daniels (Son) Gloria (Daughter-in-law) Harry (Grandson) Victoria (Granddaughter-in-law) Johnny (Great-Grandson) Ella (Great-Granddaughter-in-law) Jared (Great-great grandson) Josie (Great-great granddaughter)}} Samuel Daniels (サミエル 丹尼爾斯, Samieru Dān ní ěr sī) is the most powerful martial arts champion and member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's really a good ally and best friend of James Spencer, Gregory Johnson and Mike Garret, the husband of Catherine and the father of Jared Daniels, the father-in-law of Gloria, the paternal grandfather of Harry, and also the great-grandfather of Johnny, Jared and Josie. Appearance Samuel Daniels is a young man of a tall, slim thin build and above height of a slender yet frame athletic muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he has the dark brown eyes, light-tan rich skin complexion and short, messy spiky darkest chocolate brown hair. Samuel Daniels is wearing Personality Samuel Daniels is an kindhearted, calm, caring, compassionate, passionate, cheerful, energetic and excitable man with a boisterous personality. He loved meeting new people, having friendly competitions, and gambling. Headstrong and often impulsive, it fell to others – such as his only grandson, Harry – to be more responsible or realistic about things that Samuel Daniels had gotten carried away with. When taken down in this way, or even when simply presented with information that troubled him, Samuel Daniels could do a near-immediate about-face, going from laughing to sulking. These moping periods were typically brief though, and he'd quickly go back to his usual high-spirited nature. Like his three best friends, despite the first impression he may give, Samuel Daniels was capable of being serious when it came to matters that were important to him. He spent years opposing the practice of sending children to war and dreamed of a balance system where a child could be around others his or her age, never needing to "grow up" prematurely on the battlefield throughout the series, movies and video games. Biography Background Samuel Daniels is born on August 25 of Age 200. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Samuel Daniels' last appearance in Power Manga and Anime Samuel Daniels is the Films In ''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu'', Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Invisibility - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Astral Projection - * Astral Manipulation - * Astral Attacks - * Swordsmanship - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Chi Blocking - * Paralysis Inducements - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump & Wall Kick - * Walking on Water Technique - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multiple Shadow Clone Technique - * Lion Combo - * Force Field Generation - Transformations Unlock Potential Samuel Daniels is the most powerful martial artist to have Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Samuel Daniels is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Takayuki Sugō * FUNimation dub: Peter Lurie (most media) Battles Movies * Samuel Daniels, Catherine, Jared Daniels and Gloria vs. Yakon and Pui Pui * Samuel Daniels and Jared Daniels vs. Mega Buu Trivia * Samuel's name means Japanese name means (サミエル 丹尼爾斯 or Samieru Dān ní ěr sī) is in Biblical Names the meaning of the name Samuel is: Heard of God; asked of God. * In Hebrew Baby Names the meaning of the name Samuel is: Name of God; asked of God; heard by God. Samuel was the prophet who anointed Saul and David as kings of Israel in the Old Testament. * In Swedish Baby Names the meaning of the name Samuel is: God listens. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Samuel is: Heard of God; asked of God. * It is pronounced SAM-yoo-el. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Samuel is "God heard". Also possibly "requested of God", "God's heart" or "God's name". Biblical: the prophet and judge who anointed Saul and David as kings of Israel. The name was used by the Puritans and usage peaked in the 19th century. Opera singer Samuel Ramey; lexicographer Samuel Johnson; playwright Samuel Beckett; author Samuel Clemens (Mark Twain); actor Samuel L. Jackson. * Daniels last name means is in the interesting surname derives ultimately from the Hebrew male personal name "Daniel", which means "God is my judge", and was borne by one of the most important prophets in the Bible. The name does not appear in England before the Conquest of 1066, suggesting that it was introduced by the Normans as both a given name and a surname. "Daniel" was a very popular personal name throughout medieval Europe, due largely to the dramatic story contained in the biblical "Book of Daniel", and also to the fame of a 2nd Century Christian martyr and a 9th Century hermit, legends of whose life were popular during the Middle Ages among Christians. Gallery Jack's parents and paternal grandparents of Chris-1.jpg|Samuel Daniels is the husband of Catherine and the father of Jared Daniels Jack's parents and paternal grandparents of Chris.jpg|Samuel Daniels and Catherine are the grandparents of Harry, Johnny, Jared and Josie References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Doctors Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Samuel Daniels is playable Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased